Undertale
}} Undertale es un juego de rol desarrollado de manera independiente por Toby Fox, junto con el aporte artístico de Temmie Chang, utilizando el motor GameMaker: Studio. Fue lanzado para Microsoft Windows y Mac OS X el 15 de septiembre del 2015, el 17 de julio de 2016 para Linux, para PS4 y PS Vita el 15 de agosto de 2017, y para Nintendo Switch el 18 de septiembre de 2018. Hasta la fecha ha logrado una increíble aceptación por parte del público. Jugabilidad , esquivando los ataques.]] Undertale es un juego de rol que utiliza mecánicas normalmente vistas en los juegos de rol, pero con numerosas diferencias. El sistema de batalla único de Undertale, mezcla elementos del estilo "combates por turnos" y "bullet hell", muy similar al caso de la serie de juegos Touhou, donde el ALMA del avatar del jugador, representado por un corazón rojo, debe esquivar los ataques que realizan los oponentes. Mientras el juego progresa, nuevos elementos se van introduciendo, como obstáculos de diferentes colores, que requieren que el Jugador se mueva a través de ellos o se quede inmóvil, y las batallas con jefes en donde cambian el cómo el Jugador controla el corazón. Durante su fase, el Jugador tiene la posibilidad de pelear contra el oponente, efectuar acciones que pueden cambiar el estado anímico del rival, usar Objetos o mostrar piedad al perdonar a un enemigo (si es que las acciones se ejecutaron correctamente). Matar a un enemigo otorga EXP y LOVE, pero no se obtiene nada si los enemigos son perdonados; El oro se obtiene en ambos casos. El juego tiene un gran énfasis moral entre matar y perdonar a los monstruos que te encuentres, ya que las acciones del Jugador determinaran qué tipo de final obtendrá. A diferencia de los RPGs tradicionales, es posible completar el juego sin tener que derrotar a ningún monstruo. El mundo explorable consiste mayoritariamente en tanto simples como complejos acertijos que el Jugador debe resolver para poder continuar. Las batallas con enemigos también pueden ser vistas como acertijos, ya que requieren un correcto uso de las acciones para lograr resolver la batalla de manera pacífica. Sin embargo, si el Jugador decide acabar con todos los monstruos, casi todos los acertijos se deshabilitan y se deben eliminar todos los monstruos de cada área para poder avanzar. A diferencia de lo visto en otros RPGs, no es obligatorio devolverse ni retroceder el camino para eliminar a cada monstruo (siguiendo una ruta neutral) y no existen misiones secundarias dentro del juego. El juego también es conocido por su dialogo ingenioso y humorístico, como también por tener alteraciones drásticas según las acciones del Jugador, y ocasionalmente rompiendo la cuarta barrera o cuarta pared. Mientras que destruir o perdonar dan como resultado diversos cambios en el diálogo, la alteración más notable tiene relación con la función de SAVE (salvado), a la hora de salirse o reiniciar el juego: Casi todos los personajes importantes poseen conciencia, quiere decir que "recuerdan" las acciones que el jugador ha tomado en las anteriores partidas, al menos que se haya echo un True Reset. Undertale también posee secretos ocultos que sólo pueden ser obtenidos modificando el juego. Historia Principal Tiempo atrás, dos razas reinaban sobre la Tierra: Los Humanos y los Monstruos. Un día, la guerra estalló entre las dos razas y tras una larga serie de batallas, los humanos vencieron. Los mejores y más grandes magos humanos sellaron a los monstruos bajo tierra, en el Subterráneo con una barrera mágica. Varios años después de la guerra, en el 201X, un infante humano escaló el Monte Ebott por razones desconocidas. Existe un dicho que quienes escalan el Monte, nunca vuelven. El/La protagonista (nunca es especificado por Toby Fox) descubre una enorme abertura en la montaña y cae dentro de la cueva. Aquí es donde empieza su aventura. * Ruta Neutral * Ruta Pacifista Verdadera * Ruta Genocida Desarrollo Undertale fue originalmente llamado Underbound 2, según un antiguo post de Toby "Radiation" Fox en el foro PK Hack, el 4 de Febrero del 2013. El juego tenía la finalidad de ser la secuela a un ROM Hack de EarthBound, que quizás nunca existió llamado "UnderBound" y se tenía pensado sería el sucesor espiritual de "FreeBound". El primer Demo conocido de Undertale fue enviado al sitio de ventas de videojuegos, Fangamer, el día 2 de Mayo del 2013. El juego fue bien recibido por la comunidad, por lo que se liberó un Demo público, el 23 de Mayo del 2013. Más tarde, Undertale fue financiado a través de una campaña en kickstarter con una meta de $5,000 USD. Al terminar la campaña recibió el total de $51,124 de 2,398 personas. Debido a la corta duración del Demo, Toby esperaba que el juego fuera completado a más tardar en Agosto del 2014. Parches Versión 1.001 *Corrección de errores: **Cambio ligero debido a gramática en el Laboratorio Verdadero. **La falla de LV 14 en el NÚCLEO en la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera fue arreglada. ** Correcta animación de muerte de Ice Cap en su forma Ice. ** Si se asesinaba a Papyrus, en la escena donde daba su reporte a Undyne, si uno se mueve a la izquierda su sprite aparece. Esto fue arreglado. *Cambios internos: **El archivo abc_123.ogg fue alterado. **Adición de los archivo snd_grandpatemi y snd_grandpatemi.wav **El sprite "abc_1111_0" fue alterado. (Este sprite es únicamente accesible mediante extracción de datos.) *La información de CHECK de varios personajes fue alterada: ** Las estadísticas de Papyrus (Pacifista) cambiaron de "8 ATK 2 DEF" a "ATK 20 DEF 20". ***En Genocida, cambiaron de "ATK 5 DEF 5" a "ATK 3 DEF 3" **Las estadísticas de Undyne cambiaron de "ATK 7 DF 0" a "ATK 50 DEF 20" ** Las estadísticas de Mettaton en su forma base cambiaron de "ATK 75 DEF 999" a "ATK 30 DEF 255" *** Su información fue cambiada a: **** (Segundo Encuentro) "His body metal STILL renders him invulnerable to attack" **** (Tercer Encuentro) "Seriously, his metal body is invulnerable!" **** (En su forma EX) "His weak point is his heart-shaped core" ** Las estadísticas de Snowdrake cambiaron de "ATK 6 DEF 2" a "ATK 12 DEF 7" ** Las estadísticas de Temmie cambiaron de "ATK 7 DEF -20" a "RATED TEM OUTTA TEM" ** Las estadísticas de Mad Dummy cambiaron de "ATK 30 DEF -40" a "ATK 30 DEF YES" ** Las estadísticas de Doggo cambiaron de "ATK 6 DEF 1" a "ATK 13 DEF 7" ** Las estadísticas de Lesser Dog cambiaron de "ATK 7 DEF 0" a "ATK 12 DEF 2" ** Las estadísticas de Dogamy y Dogaressa cambiaron de "ATK 6 DEF 4" a "ATK 14 DEF 5" ** Las estadísticas de Greater Dog cambiaron de "ATK 6 DEF 4" a "ATK 15 DEF 8" ** Las estadísticas de Muffet cambiaron de "ATK 8 DEF 0" a "ATK 38.8 DEF 18.8" ** Las estadísticas de Chilldrake cambiaron de "ATK 6 DEF 2" a "ATK 12 DEF 7" ** Las estadísticas de Ice Cap cambiaron de "ATK 7 DEF 2" a "ATK 11 DEF 4" ** Las estadísticas de Jerry cambiaron de "ATK 0 DEF 20" a "ATK 0 DEF 30" ** Las estadísticas de Gyftrot cambiaron de "ATK 7 DEF 3" a "ATK 16 DEF 8" ** Las estadísticas de Aaron cambiaron de "ATK 7 DEF 2" a "ATK 24 DEF 12" ** Las estadísticas de Woshua cambiaron de "ATK 7 DEF 1" a "ATK 18 DEF 5" ** Las estadísticas de Shyren cambiaron de" ATK 7 DEF 2" a "ATK 19 DEF 0" ** Las estadísticas de Madjick cambiaron de "ATK 8 DEF -1" a "ATK 29 DEF 24" ** Las estadísticas de Knight Knight cambiaron de "ATK 8 DEF 2" a "ATK 36 DEF 36" ** Las estadísticas de Astigmatism cambiaron de "ATK 7 DEF 2" a "ATK 32 DEF 26" ** Las estadísticas de Whimsalot cambiaron de "ATK 8 DEF -3" a "ATK 34 DEF 12" ** Las estadísticas de Final Froggit cambiaron de "ATK 7 DEF 2" a "ATK 30 DEF 24" ** Las estadísticas de Parsnik cambiaron de "ATK 7 DEF -2" a "ATK 20 DEF 28" ** Las estadísticas de Moldessa cambiaron de "ATK 7 DEF -4" a "ATK 27 DEF 23" ** Las estadísticas de Migospel cambiaron de "ATK 7 DEF 3" a "ATK 28 DEF 17" * El color de los ataques azules fue cambiado a un tono más oscuro. * Adición de texto en el Taller de Sans y la habitación tras la Puerta Misteriosa. * Nuevos diálogos de Burgerpants y Papyrus. * Los eventos con valores "fun" ahora aparecen al azar. * La capitalización de "fun" a "Fun" ya no es necesaria para la interacción con W.D. Gaster y Clamgirl. **El diálogo de Clamgirl fue ligeramente alterado para aclarar que Suzy no puede ser encontrada, e implicar que Suzy podría haber sido la razón por la cual Frisk cayó en el Underground. Curiosidades * En dos imágenes de muestra del sitio oficial, en la pestaña "about", el nombre del personaje jugable era Taco * El título de la página donde se encuentra el Demo para descargar es "Deliciosa Muestra Gratis de Undertale" * Si se intenta ver el HTML de la página oficial del juego, se puede encontrar un mensaje de Toby Fox que dice: "What are you doing? Looking for secrets? Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong. Or you might learn something you DON'T like... Hee hee hee." ** "¿Qué estás haciendo?¿Buscas secretos? No metas tu nariz donde no te llaman. O podrías aprender algo que NO te guste... Ji ji ji." *En un principio, el juego iba a ser una secuela no oficial de EarthBound, llamada UnderBound, al final, Toby decidió cambiar la idea, y así, creó Undertale. *Toby Fox está interesado a llevar Undertale a otras plataformas aparte del ordenador. *En el tráiler del juego (del sitio oficial) el protagonista no tiene nombre. Referencias Links Externos * Sitio Oficial * Undertale en Steam * Traducción No-Oficial al Español cs:UNDERTALE de:Undertale en:‎Undertale fi:Undertale fr:Undertale he:אנדרטייל it:Undertale ja:Undertale pl:Undertale pt-br:Undertale ru:Undertale sr:Undertale tr:‎Undertale uk:Undertale zh:Undertale Categoría:Videojuegos